


midnight thought lol

by jjksluvrboy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poems, Poetry, i suck at writing lol, im not good at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjksluvrboy/pseuds/jjksluvrboy
Summary: yeah anyways wrote this at 12:20 am and it's not that good but whatever mwah :*





	midnight thought lol

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyways wrote this at 12:20 am and it's not that good but whatever mwah :*

this society is built, structured in such a way so that if you’re oppressed, you stay oppressed.  
if you’re part of the small club where you aren’t oppressed, that’s bully for you!  
and yes, admittedly, the struggles that different people face aren’t the same, of course they aren’t.  
however, just because they aren’t the same doesn’t mean they aren’t there.  
for example, as the child of two immigrants, living in a conservative area, my father had to tell me,  
“tienes que saber cuándo puedes hablar español”  
as a passing remark.  
he meant that, if i’m not careful where i speak spanish, that i could be harassed, beaten up, or worse.  
simply for speaking a language more efficient to communicate with my parents.  
of course, we are lucky though, that we don’t live paycheck to paycheck, that we aren’t poor.  
we aren’t harassed for speaking spanish, but people do try their best to hide how uncomfortable they are. we don’t get outright glares, just stiffness in body posture and an awkward smile. we don’t get yelled at “go back to your country terrorist!” which we are lucky for.  
there are people who have it worse than us, and i’m lucky i have it as good as i do. but i want to help the people who have it worse than me.  
of course, there are ways to help them, but i wish they didn’t need to be helped in the first place. i wish they had equal opportunities from the beginning.  
but i am not in a position where i can do that. i am not in a position of power for that. and the people in power are only helping themselves, and helping the rich stay rich. which isn’t how it should be.


End file.
